Merciless
by AquariaFoxx
Summary: My own spin off of The Chronicles of Riddick... with original characters, settings, and plot... PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was blaster fire as he turned the corner. The ship was falling apart while they were still trying to capture him. Devlin N. Raiden was his full name, but people rarely ever called him that. He was known as Linc. He was nicknamed Linc because he usually attacked someone with a chain if anything. He was the kind of person you didn't want to piss off. Right now, he is trying to get off of a ship that's under attack from another Merc ship that wants its payday. Unfortunately, for him, he's one of those people that other people pay money to catch. He's already eluded the police, but now he's running from bounty hunters that are crazy enough to take the job. More blaster fire was heard down the hall from where he was.

"Damn, I'm never gonna get outta here." He whispered to himself.

He turned another corner and backed up back into the hall in which he had come from. There were people that hung back, just in case he doubled back. The ship shook and a lot of the people fell down not expecting it. This gave him an idea of who he should look out for in the future, if any of them had one. He turned around looking back down the hall he had come from. They were turning the corner now. He was shrouded in shadows, which worked to his advantage. He let them come into the shadows to meet the others.

"Did you see 'im?" One of them asked.

"No." Dominic said.

Dominic was one of the few bounty hunters that just kept coming back to find Linc. He was also the biggest dumbasses and one of the very most annoying people Linc had ever met. Dominic looked around even though everyone knew he couldn't see much. Linc snuck out of the shadows back down the corridor he had come from and turned right. He was almost to the hangar, but he knew that the ship wouldn't hold out long enough for him to get there.

"Damn!!!" Dominic shouted as he noticed what Linc had done.

Luckily, the ship had another shiver which gave Linc enough time to run to the hangar. And as always he ran right into more Mercs. He was a little less than 20 feet away from a ship.

"Caught ya." Dominic laughed from behind him.

Linc reluctantly put his hands on his head and backed up into Dominic's hands.

"Guess you aren't a big a dumbass as I thought." Linc said.

Dominic laughed as the others did. He soon stopped laughing and put a blaster to Linc's head.

"Miss bein' in your favorite slam?"

Dominic pushed him away from the ship and into another. They put an electrical collar around his neck and handcuffs towards the wall of the ship so that his hands were in front of him now. Linc wasn't surprised that he got caught; he hadn't slept for 2 weeks and no food for about 3 days. He was starving and starting to close his eyes lazily. But then he thought, "at least now I don't have to drive the damn ship."

Three words for where he was going, no daylight slam. Otherwise known as Level 6. Level 6 is worst to get into, but he's broken out of them before. Normally they don't get that far, but they might actually this time. They were going to Cassin's slam, Linc's so called "favorite". Cassin was the owner of the slam, who seemed to like to torture people, a lot. Especially Linc. Linc had spent a total of 6 days there before he broke out and he had hated Cassin the moment he saw the smirk on his face when he first came there.

"Brace yourselves." The pilot said as they attempted to exit the ship.

There was another explosion in the ship and half of the ship drifted off into space. At the moment everyone was freaked, all of them except Linc. There was an explosion from behind them and everybody was jerked forwards. The engines revved and the rockets spluttered into life. As they pulled away from the other Merc ship the tension in the ship released. Linc laughed quietly to himself. Dominic came to the back of the ship to where Linc was forced to sit, with his favorite weapon crawling up his arms.

"So how many?" It seemed as if Dominic wanted to strike a conversation with his payday.

"Between what time periods, the past week, past month?" He would play the game… For a little while.

"Week" Everybody seemed to have their attention on the two now.

Linc thought for a moment, "Near 30 somewhere."

Dominic's eyes widened and then went back to normal.

"Guess how much is on your head." Dominic said smiling.

"A lot…… Obviously." Linc said looking at all the people in the small, little ship.

Dominic giggled, "Close to 3 mil."

Linc found this rather annoying. For all the rookies he's had deal with, he thought that it would be more.

"At least that's what it was on Icarus Prime."

"We're going to Cassin's right? What's he offerin'?"

"Closer to about 5 mil."

Linc knew it would be harder to get out now that Cassin knew what he could do.

"We'll be there in about half an hour." Dominic said slapping him.

Something didn't feel right. There was a different kind of presence on the ship Linc noticed all of a sudden.

"What's a girl doin' on this ship?"

Dominic found this question rather quiet amusing knowing that Linc hadn't seen any girl on the ship when they had captured him.

"Women are quiet useful in this business. They are quite seductive to the small minded weasels we have to go and catch all the time. But that's why I didn't use her on you, you're not small minded. And you wouldn't fall for it anyway."

"Tell her to stop wearin' perfume. Kind of ruins the element of surprise."

"I'll tell 'er that."

She swallowed hard.

She came and had to sit down next to Linc, because there was no more space in the front part of the ship. Linc smiled, he could tell without even looking at her, that she was scared shitless of him. She sat the furthest away from him as possible. There was almost absolutely nothing he could do, and there was nothing that he wanted to anyway. They didn't really need to put chains on him, Dominic was watching constantly and almost never blinked. The ship rocked and she fell into him. Linc sat completely still as she tried to untangle her hair from the chains. Dominic came back to see what was going on. She kept yanking her head up to pull the hair away from the cuffs. She was starting to cry. Dominic hopped over the seat to help her. Linc leaned back in his chair and rested his head back.

"Calm down honey, it's alright I'm here." Dominic whispered with concern.

Dominic yanked a key out of his pocket and looked to his other Merc friends. Dominic unlocked his cuffs and the other Mercs behind him pulled him backwards, off of his seat and away from her and Dominic. Once away from the two they put two pairs of cuffs on him and locked him on to another part of the ship. She stopped crying soon and Dominic got her hair out of the cuffs and put the cuffs into his back pocket. The Mercs covered his eyes so that he couldn't see where Dominic was putting the key.

"You touch her one more time and this blaster will go in your head until its pulp." Dominic seemed extremely emotional.

Linc just giggled quietly to himself thinking of how pathetic Dominic seemed. But about five to ten minutes later, they reached where they were trying to go. Dominic gathered himself and stepped off the ship with all of the other Mercs. Before the last one left, he set the electrical collar to any movement what so ever that it would send a large current through his body. He heard laughing and talking outside of the ship. Then he heard, "This way, we've got 'im."

"Seriously?" Linc heard the excitement in Cassin's voice.

They came on to the ship and showed Cassin that they weren't kidding. Cassin poked him to make sure it wasn't a hologram.

"Is that you?"

"The one and only."

Cassin had asked that question the first time they had met, and only the two of them would have known that. Cassin did a strange little dance and tried to help Linc up. The electrical collar picked this up and electrocuted him. It was such a high voltage that it burned through Linc's skin and made him bleed.

"Who did that?" Cassin said seriously.

Dominic picked the control to the collar up and turned it off. He removed the collar and revealed the smell of burnt flesh and blood on the collar and Linc. Dominic also removed the cuffs from the wall and gave the chains to Cassin. Linc stood up and pushed Dominic into the nearest wall, which made a dent. Dominic hated to be pushed around more than anything and tackled him back. Linc tripped over some baggage and fell over the front passenger seat. Linc hopped over the chair and right before he could barely touch Dominic he was pulled back by the chains Dominic had given to Cassin. But it wasn't Cassin who pulled them apart. It was the girl. She yanked so hard and Linc was taken so much by surprise that he ended up falling down the ramp to the sandy ground, and landed hard on his neck. Something cracked both his neck and his patience for these dumbasses. He saw the girl in front of Dominic to see if he was okay.

He felt himself losing control. He knew wanted to kill them horribly but he knew he couldn't. His muscles tensed trying to hold himself back. He knew he would have to kill someone soon. Adrenaline was bursting through his body and he felt compelled. Suddenly someone touched him. Linc reacted so quickly that nobody could even blink. Linc took the arm and twisted it around to the way your arm isn't supposed go. He snapped it backwards towards the persons head then flipped the person so that they landed on their stomach. He grabbed the person's leg and put his foot on the person's back. He grabbed both the person's arm and leg and pulled back. There was a loud crack that everyone heard.

Luckily that person was only a guard. If it had been anybody else he would be executed. Cassin suddenly pulled back on the chains, and Linc was pulled back towards the door of the slam. He looked one more time. The ship flew away and left him here on this forgotten planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassin broke Linc's last glimpse of the ship, and pushed Linc in front of him as they went down a blood stained corridor.

"The walls used to be white." Cassin said randomly as they reached the end of the corridor. It was now a yellow- red color.

Linc kept his mouth shut and kept walking. He had absolutely no chance of getting out now. The planet was mostly made of water and the closest ship he could get to was a good hundred thousand miles away. The people here never left, and how they got food was a mystery. Linc zoned for a moment as he remembered his first time here. Cassin stopped short of a door and took out a key. He was getting two electrical sticks and a tazer.

Cassin seemed to love electricity, and it was one of the only things keeping him alive. He gave the electrical sticks to his guards and kept the tazer for himself. One of the guards tested the electrical sticks on Linc. He turned around sharply and jolted forward. It was a joke to Linc as one of the guards jumped back. He loved playing around with the insecure guards, but when it came to the inmates, he avoided them as much as possible. He wasn't afraid of them, but he didn't want to cause more trouble than he needed. He didn't have any "friends" he knew here so it was dangerous to make trouble.

They reached his cell. Cassin pushed him in his cell and the two guards hooked the chains up to the left wall. The left wall was the furthest away from the door so that if they had to open the door for some reason, he wouldn't be able to reach the doorway.

"Make yourself comfortable… You're gonna be here for awhile… Maybe." Cassin laughed after he shut the door.

There was no bed and there was no toilet or in fact anything in his cell. He stood there facing the wall as he listened to Cassin's rhythmic footsteps go further down the corridor. He was already bored. There were no guards to tease and the inmates weren't let out yet. He couldn't remember the time that they were let out every day, but by the look of it, the time was soon. He knew he wouldn't be let out today, like every new inmate. Any new inmates weren't allowed out the first day because of security reasons. So that most of the inmates could see who was here. It was kind of like a zoo, being able to see the animal before it was let out. He thought about the last time he got out. It wasn't that hard to get out the last time. He got out through the garbage chute that lead to a garbage truck, which took him to the main part of this planet. There he found a ship and escaped to another planet that is rarely ever talked about, called Neopti. A planet that could house quite a few slams, but the creatures there were said to be human mutants from the planet's radiation. The truth was that there used to be a lab, but something had gone terribly wrong and all the people that were on the planet at the time were changed into strange creatures. He didn't mind living there, but it was hard to live with all these things that could easily kill him if they wanted. Someone found out where he was hiding and landed a ship there. He hijacked the ship and left the people on that planet. Some more people were behind them and it just so happened that it was Dominic's ship.

Just as he came out of thinking, some people came by.

"Hahahahahaha… Guess whose back Neo?"

"Shit," He thought.

"Linc!"

He faced away from the door.

"Ha-ha thought I would never see this again."

"See you haven't gone anywhere." Linc replied.

The smile disappeared from Neo's face, but returned to Linc's face.

"See you haven't changed." Neo returned.

"Haven't and won't."

His friend left Linc's view but Neo stayed. Suddenly a voice came over an intercom.

"Let prisoner number 930746 out."

It was Cassin's voice and Linc was prisoner 930746. Linc's handcuffs were unlocked by remote and his door as well.

"Hey what happened to your neck?"

Linc walked out of his cell and pushed Neo over. He knew exactly where everything was. There had been some problems with one other inmate that was sentenced here for a lifetime. He should be where Linc had left him, unless he escaped. Linc was headed for the Mess hall, but Neo decided to follow him.

"You'd better stop following me or I'll kill you." Linc said moving a bit faster.

"Oh really,"

Linc stopped and sharply turned around, and grabbed Neo's shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Yes really." He whispered and threw Neo back.

Neo got the hint and stopped following, but he took a different way to the Mess hall. Linc finished the way to the Mess hall with no more interruptions. He walked in strongly and when he saw his next victim, his heart started to sink. His victim, Creature, now had more people and he had been working out. Linc had drawn attention to himself a little too quickly.

"Hahahahaha, Linc. Back for more?"

He started to crack his fingers and got off of the table he was sitting on.

"Yeah, Creature."

Linc stood still, but not intimated as Creature approached him. Linc started feeling the adrenaline bursting through his body. The same sensation he had when he fell out of Dominic's ship. He felt it coming on a little stronger than he wanted; he felt it was too early. Creature's fist hurdled through the air headed for Linc's injured neck. Linc dove out of the way at the very last second, and Creature's fist went into the wall that was behind Linc. The only advantage that Creature had over Linc was that he was taller, which meant he had a little more power to his punches and that he could easily lay on top of Linc. Linc came at Creature with fist and was about to tackle him, but one of Creature's people stepped in front of him. Linc ran into the person and Creature took advantage of the moment while Linc was down to pick him up and throw him at a pillar. Linc slowly got up, but when he finally stood up, Creature's fist was waiting. Linc got slammed into the pillar, which was starting to crumble, and thrown into the same pillar. He broke through the pillar and landed half way across the Mess hall. Linc was having an extremely hard time breathing now, and then Neo came into the Mess hall.

"You go Creature!"

Creature smiled as he picked up Linc. He punched Linc in the face and threw him again, into another pillar. Linc got up and was now again charging at Creature. More of Creature's people got up and blocked him. But Linc wasn't trying to knock him down now he was going for his head. He jumped right at the last second and this time he actually landed his punch, Creature's nose. As soon as Linc and Creature hit the ground, Creature's people grabbed Linc off of Creature, and waited for Creature to be ready.

They had a hard time holding Linc down because now he was pissed and the adrenaline was pumping more and more in his body. Creature punched Linc once and he ended up hitting another pillar and breaking through it. Linc was bleeding everywhere including his mouth, and Creature was only bleeding from his nose. Linc got up and spit out the sour tasting blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Everything was quiet for a moment before Neo screamed, "Go Creature!!!" again. Linc was starting to feel the pain and he knew that he would have to end this fight now or die trying.

"Hahahaha, getting a little tired there?" Creature laughed heartily.

Linc spit again, and lowered himself, and started sprinting. No one had enough time to react to this move. This time Linc aimed low. He hit Creature's knees with his right shoulder and bent them backward. Creature screamed out in pain. Linc sat on top of him punching him in the face. One of Linc's last punches broke Creature's jaw. Creature decided he had had enough. He grabbed Linc's face and threw him into the ground, and kept punching him in the chest. Linc felt his energy falling at an amazing speed and the pain growing. He was starting to cough up blood, speckles of it but if it got any more than that there would be trouble for him. He kicked Creature's jaw the same way he had punched it and this time he fell back. Linc crawled away to the nearest pole leaned up against it. He tried to calm his breathing, but now Creature's people were coming at him.

"You're gonna pay for that." One of them said coming toward him.

Right when they started beating him, guards flooded into the Mess hall. The guards went to Creature's side and checked if he was still alive. Unfortunately, he was, he just couldn't talk anymore. Some of the guards took him to the slam's hospital, and more of them went towards Linc.

"Hey you get off of him!"

The guards started taking people off of him, and beating them down to get control. When they finally got the last person off, they found that he was lying on the ground coughing up more blood that he had been. They tried to help him up but he pushed them away.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He said quietly in between coughs.

Cassin came from the doorway Linc had come from and laughed.

"Already gettin' into trouble."

Linc stood up slowly, barely managing his balance and walked to Cassin, and grabbed his tight- fitting shirt. He gritted his teeth fighting all of the pain in his body, and pushed Cassin into a near- by wall. He moved past Cassin, but Cassin had the nerve to grab the back of Linc's shirt.

"Nobody can push me around, without getting pushed back." Cassin said face to face with Linc. Linc pushed Cassin again not in the mood for anybody, especially for him. Cassin took out a small knife and grabbed Linc again; he turned him around and stabbed him. He forced Linc into the nearest wall and shoved the knife in deeper.

"You'd best be listening when I talk."

He took the knife out and cleaned it off with Linc's shirt. He folded it back up and then left back to his office. Linc fell to his knees trying to cope with all of this pain. He got back up and dragged himself against the wall back to his cell. By the time he got back to his cell it was closing time, or when everyone else was supposed to go into their cell. Closing time was also when off- world people could come and see the inmates and convicts, to see if they would want to buy. Linc sat in the left corner furthest away from the door and locked in his chains.

Some off- worlders came but stayed clear of Linc. Most of the night Linc was curled up in his little corner ignoring the people staring at him. He fell asleep for more than half the night and he was so pissed that he did because the next morning a lot of the inmates had either been bought or shuffled away to some other slam. Creature being one of them. He had missed his chance to escape. Cassin had been standing in front of Linc's cell for the past 5 minutes waiting for something to happen.

"What'd you want?" Linc asked without moving.

"Dominic is coming back to get you." Cassin said almost pouting.

"Already?" Linc asked lifting up his head.

"He said something about finding a better offer. I can't raise the price on you."

Linc laughed as he put his head down again.

"He should be coming in about 5- 7 days."

Linc sat there ignoring him, trying to fall back asleep.

"You know where he's bringing you to, right?"

Linc looked at him.

"The government. They want you."

One word pasted itself in Linc's head. Athlexios 6 was the worst of all the Level 6 slams. No one had ever escaped Athlexios 6 and no one had ever come out of it alive. The government's creation. Tests were ran the inmates there, more of a lab than a slam, but it served as a hell of a slam as well. In the condition Linc was in this was very bad news, including the fact that it was bad news anyway.

Cassin shrugged, "Maybe Dominic could tell you, he didn't tell me much. I don't know."

Cassin walked away, and left Linc. Linc went back to his original pose.

**A few hours later….**

It was time for everyone to come out, but Linc didn't want to. He didn't want to get in anymore trouble until he healed correctly. Then again, he didn't really have a choice. He un- curled himself and sat cross- legged. He needed to escape before Dominic came. If the government did want him why didn't they just come and get him themselves? Would Dominic bring government forces? More importantly, how much was he getting paid to do this? Something didn't connect. Why does the government want him now? And then he came to the question, what government is it? Is it the government of the "good" or "bad"? Linc suddenly had a strange feeling in his gut. It could have been the fact he hadn't eaten for a few days, but then it could have been him coming to his senses. He stood up and leaned against the wall closest to him, rubbing his face. His cuffs and the door came undone. He walked out the door, and went down to the Mess hall for something to eat. On the way he came across Neo.

Neo saw Linc after Linc had spotted him. Neo went into a rampage. He ran toward Linc with an ugly look on his face. The two tackled each other and got up. Neo rammed into Linc again and forced him into the nearest wall.

"Do you know where you got Creature into???!!!"

Linc ignored him and pushed Neo back.

"Answer me you fucker."

Linc still ignored him and decided to continue on. Neo grabbed him, and turned him around.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

Linc could have guessed, but didn't and pushed Neo in front of himself and punched him. Neo went unconscious instantly and fell to the ground. Neo was always being on different sides. One minute he was with Linc the next some other dude, usually Creature. Once Linc got to the cafeteria, he was surprised. The cafeteria was full of off- worlders and other strange groups of people arguing. Most of the other inmates and convicts were sitting at their regular tables talking quietly.

"No, I wanted to buy him first!"

A lady screeched and pulled another woman's hair. The two started a fight and were rolling on the ground tearing at each other's hair and jewelry. Linc looked around for someone to ask what was going on. He suddenly saw Cassin pulling the two women apart.

"Come on ladies, there is no reason to fight." He said calmly.

"She said that she wanted to buy him first but I was here before trying to buy him."

"No I was here first!!!"

Linc was definitely confused now, but he kept to his business and sat down with a small fruit in his hand eating slowly and watching them intently.

"Oh there he is, maybe he can choose who he wants to go with, or something." Cassin pointed toward Linc.

The ladies came toward him with Cassin behind them.

"You're now going to the highest bidder; I'm not going to let a deal like this get by." Cassin said to Linc.

Linc thought for a moment. "If anything I'd much rather go to Athlexios 6 than these hags."

"Come on-"

"I've got an idea… No." Linc said leaving the cafeteria.

Cassin caught up with him.

"Come on think about it, Hags or Athlexios 6?"

"I'm not going with either."

"Come on, just pick one. Please?"

Cassin was a pathetic beggar and was not helping Linc's headache.

"Fine."

"Alright ladies, he's changed his mind. Just let him think for a minute."

Cassin left to tend some other angry off- worlders. Linc stood there staring at the both of them. They both tried to out- do each other. Linc picked the one on his right only because it seemed that she wanted him less, so that meant she wouldn't keep as close an eye. Her eyes widened with excitement and grabbed his arm. Cassin was talking with another off- worlder and the lady tapped him on the shoulder politely.

"He picked me!"

"Very good here are the papers you have to sign and then you can be on your way." Cassin said with a smile, and handed the papers to her.

"Turn around." She demanded, with a smile.

Linc turned around wishing he hadn't chosen her. The other lady had left in a pout with her husband that was having a rather good time talking to one of the convicts. He thought he might have been going crazy taking orders from this small woman, so he lashed around hit Cassin with his elbow as a distraction, and ran. He ran to the doorway of the slam and started looking around. The garbage chute, there was no lock down on that, but it was all the way back down next to the Mess hall and the guards were moving a bit faster than they had before. There was a hallway that he didn't recognize so he went that way. The hall was somewhat darker than the others, which could either help escape or get him killed. He looked up and noticed there was a line of vents, which didn't make sense. But he soon noticed that none of the guards were following, and that there was a very small hint of some other smell that he couldn't place. "Noxious gas," He thought. It was a dead end, and by the time he got back out of the small corridor he would be unconscious. He didn't have any other chance but to wall climb up to the vents and try and fit through them. He felt dizzy by the time he got up the wall to the vent. He pulled the grid out of the ceiling and held his breath as he climbed into the vent. It was tight he could possibly make it to the outside, because they had to vent it out somehow. He crawled through the vents as fast as he could, still holding his breath. Just when he was about to pass out he saw light at the end of a vent and crawled to it. He was too weak now to break it off of its hinges, but he forced himself to concentrate all of his power into one punch. He could taste the sweet air that lay in front of him. He punched the vent and it made a hole about the size of his face. He pulled the metal away and fell out of the vent to the ground.

The wind had been knocked out of him, but if you were some random person you wouldn't have been able to tell. In the next few seconds he had activated the woman's ship and had taken off. Before he left the atmosphere he took one of the smaller ships meant for emergencies and let the lady's ship fall in to the vast water right next to the small island that Cassin's slam was on.

Breathing heavily, he put the automated pilot on and rested. He soon drifted into an unwanted sleep. The silent space kept him asleep, until the time came.

************

There was a sudden jolt as Linc woke. He looked at the space controls and blinked. The controls had to be wrong, but they weren't. He was drifting into Athlexios 6's embrace.

"Shit!"

He took control, and tried to turn the ship away, but it didn't work. He got out of his seat and looked out of one of the smaller windows. There, through the window, was Dominic's new ship, it had to be, towing Linc's shrimpy, worthless ship to Athlexios 6.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." A voice said over an intercom.

It was Dominic alright. But suddenly Linc remembered waking earlier but being hit in the head and going under again. He checked around the ship and noticing almost everything was taken, including his chains. Even the stuff that was on his person was taken.

"Good morning shithole." Linc spat back.

He heard faint laughing. Linc checked his person for any new markings where they might've stuck him with a needle. He found that both arms had small holes in them. He kicked the ship and it made a dent. He went back to the pilot's seat and sat back. There he sat watching Athlexios 6 grow closer and closer.

When they got closer, just about to land, Linc noticed another ship landing with them. Linc brought down the ship and got out by himself, walking casually toward the irregularly high electrical fences.

"'Shithole'? That the best you can come up with?" Dominic said from behind him in a giggle.

Linc turned around and sprinted toward Dominic. He was about to strangle Dominic's neck, when there was a blaster and a spurt of pain burst into his side. He ignored the horrible pain and decided that Dominic could possibly die later. There was another pain in his side about the same as the first. The guards of the slam started coming out and shooting at him. At this point Linc's side ached with about 6 different electrical bullets. Linc stood there without the least sign of pain, Dominic in front of him now walking toward the guards.

"This is him."

One of the guards looked beyond Dominic and stepped toward Linc. Linc was patient while the guard examined him closely, perceiving Linc's strange collection of broken bracelets that were actually different pairs of metal cuffs. The guard went back to Dominic and Dominic looked back at Linc.

"They're gonna have to take those off." He said pointing to the cuffs.

Linc took no notice though as he was already looking at his future home. The worst feared place in the galaxy that he wasn't afraid of. Horrible stories of what goes on inside, the bloodcurdling screams at night, the angry doctors that take it out on the inmates. It was said to be the new definition of hell. Linc himself had lived through a lot of so called "hells", but for the first time, he thought that this one may actually be a challenge.

"Hey asshole, know what they're payin' for you?" Dominic said to Linc, who was still not paying attention.

"No." Linc said turning his attention back to the moment at hand.

"Over 10 mil."

Linc ignored his enthusiasm, but concentrated on the price. 10 mil? Why so much? Cassin had said something about a government. Whatever the reason, it wasn't going to end well for him. They weren't going to let him slip out of their hands, that was for certain.

One of the guards came and grabbed his arm. The guard tried to lead him forward, but Linc didn't move. The guard pulled him harder, and he still didn't budge.

"Just as a tip guys, he doesn't like being touched. No matter what you do to him you're not gonna move him like that." Cassin said walking with the other guards to the inside of the fence.

The guard reluctantly let go of Linc's arm and pointed in the direction he was supposed to go. Linc went in the direction he was supposed to go in, and didn't act out, although Linc wasn't sure about the guard. He rarely blinked and always stared ahead. There was absolutely no emotion on his face what so ever.

Most people would have gone insane by just that, but there was so much more about the place that was more than just uncomfortable. The guard stopped in front of a heavy metal door that had a huge lock on it, somewhat like a safe's lock, and gestured Linc in. A few people came out of nowhere and started stripping him of his clothes and other belongings, including taking cable cutters to his cuffs.

He was rushed through a series of tests, that Linc didn't know half of, but in those few hours everything was practically a blur. About four hours after he landed his ship, he was set into a cell that was the same as Cassin's. Dominic had disappeared after they had come into the building. He wasn't chained to the wall, but there was something holding him back.

Suddenly remembering the holes in his arms, he looked back at them. The tracking pills. Obviously, Dominic hadn't trusted the government, and decided to tag him anyway. He was ripped from thought by a chilling scream that was dangerously near. Linc stood there without the slightest concern on his face, but inside his mind was racing and his heart throbbed.

He started thinking again. The government? He had never liked the government even before he started killing people. But then again, the people he killed were a part of the government. If he could help it, he never killed civilians. Why did he kill people? If he never started killing then he would be able to travel, and not get mixed up with the government.

He stopped. Not that subject, it was too late now. When he came back to reality, he noticed a foul smell. Flesh and death. He heard footsteps, and stepped away from the door instinctively. Something was telling him that they're here. Chills went up and down his spine and skin. Calm on the outside, calm on the inside.

For most people he's unreadable, but he wouldn't put it past them to be able to read him like a book. The footsteps grew closer and there was more than one person. He wasn't ready, not yet. His hands grew into fists, and his animal side was taking over. Not good. He was going to get himself killed.

"Stop it, calm down, don't kill anybody. Not yet!" He tried to tell himself. "Not yet."

He looked up then back down again at the door. "They're here."

***********

He closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths, noticing he hadn't been breathing. He was close to the furthest wall away from the door. They came into view, they were deceiving. Two men far in their fifties and the other three were about forties, which was still older than himself. By what he could tell they were beyond exhausted. There were guards standing next to them like robots, it was unnerving.

"So this is the infamous Linc." The words rolled off the eldest's tongue with disgust and bitterness twisted his face.

Linc smelled something, the old person smell. Disgust twisted his own face.

"How long has it been since you took a shower?" Linc retorted, "I could smell you down the hall."

"Oh, it's the blood from the last victim, he didn't cooperate very well." The man had a grizzly smile, crooked teeth and everything horrible.

"No way in hell is he going to do that to me!" Linc thought still calm on the outside.

"If you have no objections we'd like you to come with us now." The second eldest said casually with a smile just touching his lips.

Linc didn't move but he didn't agree to go with them.

"Get him out of there."

He couldn't decide what to do. Then he figured out an idea.

"Look at these," Linc said sticking his arms toward them, "yeah, that Dominic guy put them in me, he doesn't trust you guys." He claimed just before the guards grabbed him.

They looked at each other momentarily, somehow communicating without saying a word or moving.

"Ok you get your way first, we'll take them out, but you must come to our hands if you want them taken out almost painlessly." The youngest of them said.

Linc thought carefully going through all the possibilities. "Almost painless? What's that supposed to mean? Should I trust them, there's a reason why Dominic didn't. What if it was their plan to take them out? What if they're trying to lure me out?"

He didn't move. The guards came closer, but he still stayed completely still.


End file.
